


Worth Saving

by mavrrik



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age, Blood, M/M, a lot of blood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavrrik/pseuds/mavrrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смогут ли понять друг друга маг и храмовник в мире, замершем на грани войны?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер со вселенной Dragon Age. События происходят между действием Dragon Age II и Dragon Age Inquisition.  
> Написано на K-Pop AUfest 2015 (http://kpop-au.diary.ru/)

_9:39 год века Дракона  
Ферелден, озеро Каленхад, башня Круга Магов_

Краснота под пальцами, краснота струится из рваной раны. Руки Кёнсу сводит судорогой от напряжения, но он упрямо продолжает вливать собственную энергию в эту красноту. В голове бьётся: “Не смей! Не смей!”.

***

Гулкий звук будто сотрясает всю башню до основания. Кёнсу рывком садится на постели и вскидывает руки в автоматическом жесте. Из этого положения удобнее всего сотворять огненный шар. Но его окружает всё та же звенящая тишина, что была с ним последние несколько дней.

Кёнсу напрягает все свои чувства, чтобы понять, что за звук его разбудил. Но привычного покалывания магии на кончиках пальцев нет - видимо, ощущение вибрации пришло за ним из сна, с другой стороны Завесы. Он медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, пытаясь унять противно зудящее в груди беспокойство, и прислоняется лбом к сырой и шершавой каменной стене своей камеры.

В одиночной камере Кёнсу уже восемь дней. Он выцарапывает острым камешком зарубку у двери каждый раз, когда подходит забрать еду, которую кто-то из храмовников (Кёнсу видел знакомые латные перчатки) подсовывает в щель под дверью - один раз в день. Вчера они расщедрились на кусочек мяса - до этого были только вода и хлеб.

В этот раз его даже не отрезали от Тени целиком, оставив узенький канал, которого едва хватает для сновидений. Но образы духов и демонов Тени всё равно кажутся Кёнсу ещё более нереальными, чем всегда. К привычной поглощающей все цвета серости и размытости очертаний добавляются трудности с определением аур, поэтому Кёнсу старается избегать всех случайных встреч с обитателями Тени. С тех пор, как наставник научил юного, только что попавшего в Башню Круга Кёнсу правилам поведения в Тени, прошло уже немало лет, но он помнит первое и главное правило - осторожность.

Дотянувшись до плоской фляги с водой, Кёнсу откручивает крышку и делает глоток. Воды осталось мало, но по его внутренним ощущениям скоро рассветёт, а значит, его ждёт новая тарелка с хлебом и новая фляга. Он откладывает флягу и поднимается с кровати. Хотя кроватью это можно назвать с натяжкой - длинное полено, грубо обрубленное до нужной формы, вытертое десятками узников, спавших на нём. Провинившимся магам удобства ни к чему.

Кёнсу потягивается, осторожно двигая затёкшими конечностями, расправляет на себе безнадёжно смявшуюся мантию. Даже странно, что в этот раз храмовники, возвращавшие его в Башню, умудрились её не порвать. В прошлый свой неудавшийся побег Кёнсу пришлось мёрзнуть в камере неделю, пытаясь завернуться в те тряпочки, что остались от его мантии.

Он принимается ходить из угла в угол по периметру камеры. Ходьба обычно помогает ему сосредотачиваться. В этот раз с момента побега до его поимки прошло гораздо больше времени, чем обычно. В то, что его исчезновение прошло незамеченным, Кёнсу не верит. У него не было никакого плана, как уйти от башни как можно дальше. Он добрался до ближайшей деревни и спрятался в чьём-то овине, где через два дня его и нашли храмовники.

Старшие маги шутя называют его Андерсом-младшим. Среди магов ходит множество рассказов об Андерсе, один невероятнее другого. Но сходство сложно отрицать: Кёнсу - духовный целитель, и предпринял уже три попытки сбежать из Круга. И именно целительские способности помогли ему, как и Андерсу, избежать действительно серьёзного наказания за свою любовь к свободе. Андерс не оставил попыток сбежать даже после заключения в одиночной камере на год, и Кёнсу тоже не собирается останавливаться.

Гулкий звук закованных в сталь ног слышится издалека, постепенно приближаясь. Смена караула, думает Кёнсу, прекращая ходить по камере. Дверь глушит шуршание голосов тихо переговаривающихся храмовников, и один из них уходит. Другой, не только что пришедший - у его шагов другой ритм.

В щель под дверью просовывают тарелку и флягу. Кёнсу подходит за ними, наклоняется и вдруг слышит тихий шёпот:

\- Эй? Ты Кёнсу, верно?

\- Да, - хрипловато отвечает он. Горло немного саднит, он не говорил ни с кем восемь, нет, теперь уже девять дней. Голосовые связки отказываются слушаться.

\- Почему ты убегаешь, если знаешь, что тебя поймают? - храмовник уже не шепчет, и в его голосе сквозит любопытство. Голос молодой, с лёгким ривейнским акцентом. Любопытный и смелый до безрассудства храмовник. Опасное сочетание. 

Кёнсу хмыкает своим мыслям, молчит несколько мгновений, обдумывая, стоит ли вообще отвечать. Голос незнакомый. Кёнсу не помнит такого. Он, конечно, не может похвастаться личным знакомством со всеми храмовниками Круга, но голоса большинства он уже не может вытащить из своей головы, как глубоко засевшие занозы. Потому что их голоса - единственное, что он слышит, когда его каждый раз везут обратно в Круг после поимки, спелёнутого по рукам и ногам, с завязанными глазами.

Вряд ли его положение ухудшится из-за разговора с любопытным скучающим храмовником, но осторожность никогда не бывает лишней. И поэтому он отвечает:

\- А ты не боишься, храмовник, что у стен есть уши? Вряд ли рыцарь-коммандор одобрит твоё общение с магом. Может быть, в этот самый момент я использую магию, чтобы повлиять на твой разум. Может быть, я просто опасный сумасшедший, которому не сидится спокойно в башне Круга. И в самом деле, какой нормальный маг станет убегать отсюда? - Кёнсу ничего не может поделать с этой горькой иронией в своём голосе.

И слышит в ответ предсказуемое:

\- Ты ничего не сможешь мне сделать, моя вера защитит меня! - это звучит уже громче, но, далеко не так уверенно, как, скорее всего, хотелось бы храмовнику.

\- Да? Тогда скажи мне, неужели в храмовники попадёт тот, чья вера сильнее, а не тот, кто лучше умеет убивать магов?

И в ответ Кёнсу слышит лишь долгое молчание. «Так твоя смелость мне только почудилась», - думает он, принимаясь за скудную трапезу. 

***

\- Кёнсу? - знакомый голос выдёргивает его из задумчивости.

Тот самый любопытный храмовник, понимает он, проходя уже опостылевшие пять шагов от лежака до двери. На полу камеры уже лежит его дневная порция.

\- Спасибо, - усмехается он, забирая тарелку и поворачиваясь, чтобы пройти те же пять шагов обратно.

\- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Так всё-таки, почему ты убегаешь? - звучит за его спиной.

А ты настойчив, мысленно улыбается Кёнсу.

\- А ты не ответил на мой, - парирует он.

\- Ты прав, - вздыхают за дверью. - Я попал в храмовники, потому что был лучше многих рекрутов в обращении с мечом.

\- Хорошо, тогда честность в ответ на честность, - кивает Кёнсу, хотя знает, что храмовник не видит жеста.

Он умолкает лишь на мгновение, подбирая слова:

\- Скажи, храмовник, как давно ты попадал под дождь? - в ответ он слышит лишь молчание и продолжает: - А как давно ты ощущал запах свежескошенной травы? Слышал лай собак? Видел своих родных? - Кёнсу усмехается непрервавшейся тишине. - Судя по твоему голосу, ты вряд ли старше меня. Мне было двенадцать, когда меня забрали в Круг. Мне не повезло, я был достаточно взрослым, чтобы хорошо помнить родных. И хотеть к ним вернуться.

Кёнсу задумывается и умолкает, невольно начиная вспоминать. Вспоминает заплаканное лицо матери, умоляющей высокого храмовника в отполированных до блеска доспехах, о милосердии; ссутулившегося отца, будто разом постаревшего на десяток лет, и почему-то глиняный кувшин со сколотым горлом, стоящий на скамье у дома.

\- Но это же для вашего блага! - возражает его собеседник. - Если мага не научить сопротивляться демонам, то он станет для них лёгкой добычей. Сколько раз мы приходили за новыми учениками на пустырь, оставшийся от их родного дома! - голос храмовника звенит от эмоций.

\- Да, но неужели ради знания о том, как противостоять демонам, маги должны всю жизнь прожить в тюрьме, под надзором храмовников-тюремщиков? Где за каждый наш малейший проступок вы готовы обвинить нас в использовании магии крови и сделать усмирёнными? - Кёнсу понимает, что он практически кричит, что сейчас его может услышать любой другой рыцарь, случайно забредший в тюремный коридор, но нет, он не может остановить себя. - Скажи, храмовник, ты бы мог спокойно смотреть на то, как твоих друзей убивают по ложному обвинению?

В первый раз он говорит подобное храмовнику и в первый раз его слушают.

Кёнсу умолкает и делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, пытаясь успокоиться. Он прислушивается к наступившей тишине, ожидая звука удаляющихся шагов храмовника. Ведь храмовник должен доложить о непокорном узнике рыцарю-командору, и лоб Кёнсу украсит клеймо в виде солнца. Усмирённые ведь не склонны к вольнодумству.

Но нет, он слышит только тишину. 

***

Через несколько дней Кёнсу вырывает из забытья голос всё того же храмовника:

\- Кёнсу! Эй, Кёнсу?!

Кёнсу с трудом открывает глаза. Он заставляет себя приподняться на лежаке, руки дрожат под весом тела. Он не ел эти несколько дней. Ему вообще начало казаться, что о нём забыли, решив не усмирять, а просто оставить умирать от голода. Но фляги с водой появлялись под дверью постоянно.

\- Кёнсу?! - голос храмовника дрожит от нетерпения.

\- Я тут, куда же я денусь, - хрипло бормочет он, всё же поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Я принёс тебе еды, - Кёнсу, наверное, кажется, но он и правда слышит в интонациях храмовника виноватые нотки?

\- Вот уж и не ждал, - устало говорит Кёнсу, добираясь до двери и падая рядом с ней на колени.

В щель под дверью просовывается кусок хлеба, и маг буквально выхватывает его из пальцев храмовника, проглатывая почти целиком и совсем не ощутив вкуса. Затем храмовник с трудом пропихивает в камеру небольшое зелёное яблоко, которым Кёнсу едва не давится, торопясь съесть.

\- Извини, - звучит с той стороны двери, - больше достать не удалось.

\- То есть? - к Кёнсу возвращается способность связно мыслить. - В Башне что-то произошло?

\- Нет, - не сразу произносит храмовник. - Нет, пока нет.

\- Но должно? - Кёнсу прислоняется спиной к двери.

\- Рыцарь-командор уверен, что да. Все пайки урезаны, магам не позволяется выходить из своих комнат, даже Первому чародею, усилены патрули. Все будто чего-то ждут, - храмовник вздыхает. - Я ничего не понимаю.

\- А на заключённых магов рыцарю-командору вообще плевать, да? - Кёнсу трёт виски. Со временем усилия, которые ему пришлось приложить для защиты от демонов в Тени, переросли в постоянную головную боль. Будто демоны пытаются так пробить его ментальный щит даже в то время, когда Кёнсу не спит. Но головная боль — мелочь по сравнению с угрозой одержимости.

\- Нет! - сначала резко возражает храмовник, и раздаётся дребезжащий звук - видимо, он ударил закованным в сталь кулаком по каменному полу. Но затем он с шумом выдыхает и произносит: - Да.

\- Скажи, - медленно произносит Кёнсу, подбирая слова, - почему ты никому не рассказал о моих словах об отношении храмовников к магам?

\- Потому что я согласен с ними, - голос храмовника звучит приглушённо, будто он закрыл ладонями лицо, - вы не монстры, чтобы всю жизнь сидеть в клетке. А наши решения о наказаниях для вас часто основаны на страхе перед вашей силой, перед тем, чем вы можете стать, если потеряете контроль. 

Кёнсу ошарашен ответом. Храмовник, сочувствующий магам? Может, случился второй приход Андрасте в мир? «Он врёт!» - мелькает мысль, но Кёнсу от неё отмахивается. Чтобы дать позволение на ритуал усмирения, рыцарю-командору было бы достаточно устного свидетельства слов Кёнсу от храмовника.

\- Ты заставил меня задуматься, - продолжает храмовник, не дожидаясь ответа. - Церковь затягивает петлю на вашей шее нашими руками, а нас самих посадила на лириумный поводок. Нас учат, что источником силы нам должна служить вера. Но ещё один её источник — лириум, одновременно и сила, и слабость.

Храмовник замолкает, раздаётся глухой звук — он опирается спиной о дверь камеры с другой стороны.

\- Мой отец тоже был храмовником, в Дарсмудском Круге Ривейна. Его изгнали из Ордена за передачу писем от одного из магов его девушке в город. Мага же сделали усмирённым. Отличное решение проблемы, - он усмехается. - Изгнание из Ордена означает окончание принятия лириума. Отец не мог жить без лириума, но его нельзя купить легально. Наша семья была очень бедной, и отец брался за любую работу, чтобы купить лириум у контрабандистов, вступил в пиратскую команду и не вернулся из первого же набега. Обычное дело в пиратском ремесле. 

Кёнсу не может видеть храмовника, но ему кажется, будто тот пожимает плечами при этих словах.

\- Моя мать была родом из Ферелдена и со смертью отца решила вернуться домой, в Редклифф. Мне было восемь лет, когда мы поселились там. Мать была всегда истово верующей, а после переезда практически жила в церкви. И она отдала меня в храмовники, когда мне исполнилось десять лет. Я не хочу повторять судьбу отца, но и ничего не делать я тоже не могу.

Кёнсу удивлен откровенностью и не находит нужных слов, но почему-то наконец вспоминает мучивший его все эти дни вопрос:

\- Как твоё имя, храмовник?

Тот после небольшой паузы отвечает на тон тише:

\- Кай.

Но в тюремном коридоре разносится далёкое эхо чьих-то шагов. Тут же за дверью слышится шуршание ткани и звяканье брони.

\- Я ещё приду, - обещает храмовник, нет, Кай, и его осторожные шаги постепенно затихают в отдалении.

\- Спасибо, - произносит Кёнсу ему вслед.

***

\- Кён.. су? - едва слышно звучит в тишине.

И Кёнсу буквально подбрасывает на кровати. И тут же на него обрушивается шквал других голосов, кричащих на разные тона, визжащих и хрипящих в агонии, и буквально придавливающих его к земле. Как он мог спать в этой какофонии? Но эти голоса звучат слабо, едва доносясь к нему из Тени сквозь Завесу.

\- Кай? - с трудом выдыхает он.

\- Да, это я, - так же тихо раздаётся в ответ.

И Кёнсу чувствует, чувствует, как из-за двери в камеру сочится боль, извиваясь ядовитой змеёй.

\- Ты ранен? Что случилось? - Кёнсу пытается вытянуть духовной силы из того узенького канала с Тенью, что ему оставили, но её едва хватает на слабый выплеск в направлении храмовника.

\- Маги восстали, - отвечает Кай. - Храмовники пытались подавить бунт. Мне рассказывали - это как восстание во время Пятого Мора. Только сейчас хуже. Все маги против нас. Одержимые, демоны, везде кровь, тела… Им не справиться. И нам не справиться.

\- И что же ты делаешь здесь, с такой раной? - в ауре Кая Кёнсу чувствует зияющую рану на животе. - Не нравится убивать магов?

\- Не нравится, - раздаётся хриплый смешок в ответ. - Поэтому я пытаюсь спасти хотя бы одного мага, которому ещё можно помочь.

И он просовывает в щель под дверью ключи. 

Кёнсу непослушными пальцами хватает связку, липкую от крови (как же много он её потерял, думает маг мимоходом) и пытается на ощупь подобрать нужный. Наконец дверь распахивается, и Кёнсу видит скорчившуюся фигуру Кая на пороге.

Он действительно не старше Кёнсу, может, и младше, с карамельного цвета кожей, характерной для ривейнцев. Из-под слипшейся от пота и крови чёлки на него смотрят карие глаза, в которых плещется боль. На нём нет форменного панциря с выгравированным мечом, и его руки стиснуты на животе, закрывая страшную кровавую рану.

\- Спасибо, - произносит Кёнсу и протягивает к нему руку, снова пытаясь выжать из себя хотя бы капельку целительной силы. Но Тень только продолжает истошно кричать на него чужими голосами. Маг в бессилии опускает руки.

\- Так вот ты какой, Кёнсу, - отчего-то улыбается ему храмовник.

***

Кёнсу с трудом втаскивает его вверх по ступенькам, ведущим на первый этаж башни. Остаётся всего лишь несколько коротких коридоров до выхода. Из-под пальцев Кая, судорожно сжатых на животе, тонкой струйкой тёчет тёмная густая кровь.

Только бы никого не встретить, только бы…

Но последний коридор перегораживает баррикада из нескольких книжных шкафов.

\- Кай, ты знаешь, как ослабить эту удавку на моей связи с Тенью? Без огненного шара нам не выбраться отсюда, - Кёнсу остаётся только надеяться, что храмовник достаточно ему доверяет.

Вместо ответа Кай достаёт откуда-то из-за пазухи небольшой флакон с лириумом, который едва не выскальзывает из его окровавленных пальцев, и, с трудом вытащив пробку, в один глоток опустошает его. Затем он со стоном отнимает руку от раны и складывает ладони в сложный знак. И Кёнсу будто снова может дышать, словно не дышал до этого.

Но вместо огненного шара он осторожно прикасается к ране и выливает ручеёк своей силы в неё. Кай хрипит, давится воздухом, закатывая глаза и хватаясь за руки Кёнсу, но постепенно его дыхание выравнивается.

\- Кай, - зовёт его Кёнсу, - я закрыл твою рану, но будь осторожен, она в любой может открыться снова.

Но храмовник не успевает ему ответить.

\- Кёнсу? - раздаётся из-за баррикады. - Это ты? А это что за храмовник?

Кёнсу выпрямляется, узнав голос. Импульс, который в любой момент можно превратить в огненный шар, пощипывает кончики пальцев.

\- Сехун? Ты в порядке?

Над баррикадой возникает знакомая разноцветная макушка.

\- Это правда ты? - Сехун с недоверием разглядывает Кёнсу. - Ты же умер в тюрьме! Храмовники сказали нам, что ты сошёл с ума и отказался есть.

\- Нет, это они чуть не уморили меня голодом, - отвечает Кёнсу, делая шаг к баррикаде.

\- Стой, не приближайся, - вдруг выкрикивает Сехун, направляя на него свой посох, - я тебе не верю! Ты не можешь быть жив! Ты демон!

\- Подожди, Сехун, я действительно жив, - Кёнсу поднимает раскрытые ладони вверх.

\- Те демоны говорили то же самое, а потом они разорвали на части Луханя, - в голосе Сехуна слышится истерика. - Уходи, демон, я тебя не боюсь! - воздух вокруг Сехуна начинает дрожать от электричества.

\- Нет, Сехун, не надо! - только и успевает крикнуть Кёнсу, накрывая щитом себя и лежащего без движения Кая.

Как только молнии перестают бить в каждую точку пространства, Кёнсу опускает щит. Но на баррикаде вместо Сехуна уже стоит уродливое существо, будто вылепленная неумелыми руками грубая пародия на человека, склеенная извращённой силой из неподходящих друг к другу частей.

\- Нет! Сехун! - но одержимый уже не слышит его, с хриплыми гортанными воплями бросаясь вниз.

И Кёнсу распрямляет пальцы, обращая гору книжных шкафов и одержимого в один большой факел.

***

Кёнсу не помнит, как вытащил Кая из башни. Голоса, донимавшие его, замолкли, исчезнув из сознания. Сейчас он видит только клочок травы у берега и Кая с мертвенно-бледным лицом и кровавым месивом вместо живота - первого лечебного импульса хватило ненадолго.

Краснота густыми пятнами стоит перед его глазами, будто он смотрит на мир через красные линзы. Кёнсу ещё никогда не вычерпывал свою энергию до этой степени. Ещё пара магических всплесков, и Тень поглотит его без остатка, приняв в свои зеленоватые воды.

Но он наконец-то чувствует под своими пальцами движение. Кай надрывно кашляет и, неловко повернув голову набок, сплёвывает кровью.

Кёнсу смотрит в его посветлевшие от боли глаза, улыбается и чувствует почти незнакомое ему облегчение. Да, видимо, есть храмовники, которым ещё можно помочь, думает он.

***

_Каллен!_

_Поручаю под твою ответственность новых рекрутов. Эти двое выжили при восстании Ферелденского Круга Магов и горят желанием вступить в Инквизицию._

_После восстания они смогли выжить в окружающих Каленхад лесах почти два года перед тем, как присоединиться к нам. По-моему, это уже отличная рекомендация. Но это еще не всё._

_Особого внимания заслуживает маг, Кёнсу. Он духовный целитель. Береги его, как зеницу ока. Хотя, скорее всего, с этим лучше справится Кай, храмовник. Он не отходит от целителя ни на шаг._

_Также обрати внимание — храмовник не показывает никаких признаков лириумной ломки. Может, они знают о каком-то доступном источнике лириума, твоим подопечным пригодился бы ещё один._

_Но главное - они могут послужить другим рекрутам примером того, что между магом и храмовником возможна дружба._

_Лелиана  
9:41 год века Дракона_


End file.
